Primavera dulce
by hitohito
Summary: Una estrecha linea separa el deseo de tener una historia juntos, y el hecho de que solo existe un lazo de amistad, parecido a la hermandad dificulta las cosas. Sin importar la hostilidad, el dulce delirio de que su romance se convierta en realidad aun persiste.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Solamente la trama de la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**Primavera dulce**

**1. El comienzo de todo**

Se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros acompañado de los sonidos naturales del ambiente, típica escena de película llena de alegría y paz. Pero para mi desgracia no era así, lo odiaba por lo mucho que he llegado a amar esta época del año, que según mi madre es la mejor y más romántica, debido que se supone que va acompañada del renacer de las plantas y nueva aparición de todo en el medio, llenándose de color y vida, como tal vez se imaginen, me refiero a la primavera.

Siempre he amado el invierno debido a su apariencia, los tonos grises, el frió estremecedor, bueno para que mencionar todo, si me gusta en su totalidad. Pero por culpa de cierta persona siento que ha pasado a segundo plano.

Todo comenzó una mañana de primavera, era sábado y mi bellísima y adorada madre me mando a comprar algunos productos, que según ella necesitaba.

Para mi suerte cerca de casa se encuentra un pequeño supermercado que se le asemeja a una tienda de abarrotes, pero con cierto nivel de lujo levemente superior. El cual es atendido por una mujer ya algo mayor y por otro hombre que da la apariencia de andar por la misma edad, en lo personal supongo que debe ser su esposo, pero no soy del tipo de persona que se la anda chismoseando donde no lo llaman, aparte que no tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

Al llegar al lugar recordé que no tengo la menor idea de cómo es lo que me han encargado comprar, para mi suerte tal vez sea un producto con etiqueta.

Busque, busque y busque, no encontraba nada, hasta que vi unas cajitas diminutas que justo decían "levadura", al lado se encontraban las "harinas", que también eran parte de mi objetivo, pero ahora mi dilema tomo lugar, ¿Qué tipo de harina y levadura debía llegar?, momentáneamente paso de ser una búsqueda a una batalla mental entre que debía elegir.

Estire mi mano y la posicione frente a las harinas, la pasaba frente a una y momentáneamente cambiaba mi mano hacia otra, ¿Cómo rayos lo sabría?, ni que fuera cocinero. Debí preguntarle a mi madre que tipo necesitaba, aunque yo ni en mi vida hubiera sabido que hay diferentes tipos, para diferentes cosas.

De repente escuche una voz levemente chillona, pero suave, -La harina depende del tipo de platillo que desees preparar- inmediatamente me volteé hacia la dueña de la voz.

Era más ni menos una chica de hermosos ojos verdes, cabello largo de un exótico color rosado claro, piel blanca, sonrisa deslumbrante, con facciones un poco aniñadas pero lindas. Bueno en general su apariencia es demasiado agradable, para mi es como la de un ángel. Salgo de mis pensamientos y recuerdo que no estoy solo.

-Eh... Si, pero... no lose que tipo debo comprar- la mire a los ojos, pero rápidamente desvié mi mirada algo apenado.

-Mmmm... si harás un pastel debes llevar una como esta- la mire de nuevo, ella señalo y seguidamente tomo uno de los empaques regalandome una sonrisa que para mi ha sido muy honesta, mientras me extendió el paquete, lo tome.

-Esta debe ser entonces- sostuve el paquete con mas fuerzas y voltee a las anteriormente vistas "levaduras", ella de inmediato se acercó a ellas y me alcanzo una.

-Es de las mejores, bueno por lo menos es mi favorita- rió como una pequeña niña.

-Gracias- después de agradecerle di media vuelta, estando dispuesto a irme pero en eso siento como toman mi brazo, volteo sobre mi hombro y veo como su rostro ahora paso de una alegre a uno que no supe como describir.

-Te he salvado la vida, ¿Piensas irte así sin más idiota?- ¿Qué diablos?, amable y alegre, se torna tosca, ¿acaso esta chica tiene problemas de personalidad?

Gire hacia ella completamente, termine de comprenderlo ella se molesto o trataba de burlarse de mi, lo que es lo mas probable.

-No me mires con esa cara, tan siquiera dame el placer de saber el nombre del chico de los refrescos... que diga del mandadero del chef, oh perdón del fiel ayudante... – se detuvo en seco y estallo en una carcajada, no la entiendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- me miro apenada – No quise comportarme así, pero es que... hace tanto que no me burlaba de alguien, lo siento- esto ultimo lo dijo con sus manos juntas en forma de suplica.

-Ah... no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, adiós. – otra mal nacida más que desea hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los demás, pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la caja registradora.

Salí del lugar con mis compras en mano, el consuelo seria que mi madre haría un delicioso pastel. Al caminar alguien me toma del brazo, ¿ahora quién será, una vieja loca o un mono parlante?, pero no, era ella, a quien menos esperaba volver a ver.

-Sakura... mi nombre es Sakura, ¿el tuyo?- me pellizco amistosamente el brazo, o eso quiero pensar.

-Sasuke, debo irme- hice una seña advirtiéndole que así seria.

-Mucho gusto Sasuke- sonrió fingidamente- "Igualmente Sakura, es un placer conocerte"- esto ultimo lo dijo tratando de imitar una voz masculina, sin notarlo me causo gracia.

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿acaso no tienes modales?- frunció el ceño mirándome

-Lo siento, pero debo irme antes de que se moleste mi madre- le dije sin más, aunque sonara como una escusa bastante boba, en realidad es la verdad, puede que termine enfadada conmigo por tardar mucho, y no es por demorarla en su labor, sino que le causo preocupación, según dice ella.

-Esta bien, esta bien, puedes irte, pero la próxima no te dejare ir tan fácil- rió divertida mirándome fijamente –hasta la vista- y se marcho.

Mi fin de semana se fue demasiado rápido, cuando menos lo pensé ya era lunes, tendría que volver a clases. En términos generales mi día comenzó bastante bien, hasta que por la puerta del salón entro "esa" chica, Sakura, ¿Qué hace ella en mi salón?

-¡Oh!, Sasuke-camino hacia mí sonriendo - nunca me imagine verte aquí de nuevo-

-Sakura... ¿tu..?.. eh.. -¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo formular siquiera una simple frase?, maldición.

-Sí balbuceas no te entiendo Sasuke- me dijo burlona – mejor alégrate seré tu compañera de clase- sonrió de una forma que sin notarlo me dejo embobado momentáneamente.

No puedo creer que esa chica tan extraña cambiaría completamente mis días, llenándolos de alegría. Tan simple evento cambio mi vida, pero también surgió algo preocupante.

Si hablamos de Sakura, su padre decidió volver a su ciudad natal, por lo cual tuvo que cambiar de escuela, según su padre debía ir a esa secundaria, porque cuando él era joven asistió a ella, sumándole que para ser de gobierno tiene bastante prestigio. También debo mencionar que su padre es chef y decidió abrir un restaurante, que en poco tiempo alcanzo niveles muy altos de popularidad, debido a que toda la comida que sirven tiene una apariencia encantadora acompañada de un sabor exquisito como si se tratara de un platillo para dioses. Por otro lado la madre de Sakura no desarrolla ninguna profesión o trabajo, simplemente es ama de casa y se encarga de que todo este en orden.

La casa donde vive actualmente es algo antigua, ya que era la casa de su abuela. Y aunque parezca raro aun se conserva bastante bien, en lo personal para mi es de muy buen ver, ya que cuenta con una gran entrada y dos pisos de altura, sin mencionar que todas las habitaciones son bastantes amplias al igual que el patio y la zona del jardín. Todas las habitaciones están decoradas con un estilo moderno que al mismo tiempo denota un aire antiguo, debido a ciertos detalles o adornos. La habitación de Sakura cuenta con una cama de dos plazas, un televisor, baño propio, ropero bastante amplio, un enorme espejo y algunos muebles para colocar o guardar cosas, las paredes están pintadas de color crema y de ella cuelgan algunos posters, en su mayoría los muebles son café chocolate y lo demás es de muchos colores.

Por otro lado yo solo tenia 14 años, físicamente era delgado y algo alto para mi edad, mi piel es blanca, mis ojos son oscuros y mi cabello es del mismo color, podría decir que negro, pero con una apariencia descuidada y nerd, bueno en realidad lucia como un perdedor. Como es de imaginarse vivo con mis padres y hermano mayor . Vivimos en una casa no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para los cinco. Cuenta con solo una planta de altura y cuatro dormitorios, sin contar las demás habitaciones como la cocina, la sala, los baños y demás. La decoración esta al gusto de mi madre con pequeños detalles que reflejan a mi padre. Mi habitación esta pintada de color gris, los muebles en su mayoría son oscuros tirandole al negro, cuento con una cama de dos plazas, cubierta por sabanas y cobertores de color azul, tengo un librero bastante amplio donde exhibo mis pertenencias y guardo mi colección de libros, también un closet algo pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para mi, una televisión y consola de videojuegos.

Desde el día que conocí a Sakura, pase la gran parte de mi tiempo a su lado. Ella me miraba como su amigo, su hermano y no como a un chico. Perdió el miedo o la pena de contarme cosas, que se supone solo entre chicas se deben de decir. Sin querer me volví su confidente, su pañuelo de lagrimas e incuso su mas fiel compañero.

Pero ahora el miedo a perderle ha surgido, tras mis constantes batallas mentales.

Yo tan solo un chico poco agraciado, que cursa la secundaria he caído rendido ante los pies de la más rara y loca, pero adorable y bella chica de toda la escuela.

Habían pasado ya más de 3 años, ambos ya contábamos con 17 años de edad, cursando preparatoria, que para mi suerte aun seguimos en el mismo curso.

Aun con el tiempo que paso, nuestra relación aun seguía muy amena, pero con la diferencia que ahora me sentía como su sombra, ya no notaba su antiguo afecto. Aparte debo mencionar que ahora ella tiene muchas amigas y una apariencia totalmente diferente.

Sakura se había convertido en una mujer mucho más hermosa que la chica que conocí, hace 3 años en primavera. Llevaba su cabello largo por debajo de la media espalda, llevaba con una partidura a las 3 cuartas partes de su cabeza dejando caer una pequeña capa sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos seguían teniendo un hermoso tono verdoso, mantenía una muy buena figura, bastante esbelta, pero con curvas evidentes, teniendo bastante altura a comparación de las demás chicas, pero no la suficiente como para superarme ya que yo sobresalgo mas o menos una cabeza al lado de ella, en general puedo decir que ella ha seguido siendo una de las chicas más bellas en la escuela. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, yo sé que sigue siendo la misma Sakura que yo conocí ese día durante la primavera.

Pero yo seguía siendo el mismo chico desalineado, con apariencia de perdedor, lo cual opacaba mis oportunidades de que ella se fijara en mi, y más si me comparan con su grupo de amigos para salir de parranda, según he escuchado para las chicas ellos son bastante atractivos.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- me miro fijamente -¿Acaso no piensas sostener mis pertenencias? - prácticamente me lanzo sus cosas encima, sin mas me dispuse a cargarlas por ella.

Mis días estaban comenzando a ser monótonos al igual que antes, solo vivía porque debía, con la diferencia que todo lo que ella me pide yo lo cumplo sin pensarlo dos veces. En ocasiones me he sentido como un simple burro de carga pero al final, ella me agradece curveando sus labios, formando una hermosa sonrisa, justo como siempre con eso bastaba para que todos los pensamientos negativos que pude llegar a tener desaparecieran, curando mis penas.

Como era de costumbre acompañaba a mi bella amiga Sakura a su casa, cargando sus cosas. Era viernes, no teníamos tarea por hacer y pasaría la tarde junto a su compañía.

La madre de Sakura me trataba muy bien, incluso de vez en cuando era un poco insinuante, pero lamentablemente al parecer Sakura no tiene ni un poco de interés romántico en mí.

-Sasuke, necesito que me digas cual me queda mejor- me dijo mostrando dos vestidos, mientras se adentraba al baño de su cuarto.

Paso muy poco tiempo y ella salió luciendo un vestido, que le iba como anillo al dedo, simplemente se veía preciosa.

-...- no tenia palabras, simplemente me quede observándola, como siempre, embobado al admirar su belleza.

-¿Qué tal?- me dijo sonriente.

-Te vez espectacular – le dije, me sonrió coqueta al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba.

-Espera a ver el otro- salió de la habitación.

Toque mi pecho, estaba realmente acelerado, en estos momentos desearía no ser su amigo.

- Sasuke, mírame- voltee inmediatamente, ahora su vestido era mucho mas corto que el anterior, le ajustaba como una segunda piel, de un color azul petróleo sin tirantes, teniendo un escote un poco profundo. Para mi fue todo un espectáculo, sentí como caí rendido de nuevo a sus pies, pero recordé que lo usaría para salir a una de esas fiestas a las que acostumbra ir, llena de chicos y chicas bastante promiscuos amantes de la bebida y las fiestas salvajes. Me puso furioso el solo pensar que la verían como un simple pedazo de carne, y mas el hecho que la verían tan hermosa, pensando que es una chica fácil con ese vestido, que anteriormente pensé que la hacia despampanante, pero ahora se torno vulgar.

-El otro te queda mejor- le dije tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos, pero sin querer soné despectivo.

-¡Sasuke! No me hables en ese tono – me dijo algo molesta –si yo sé que me queda hermoso y lo sabes – me miro fijamente y sonriendo triunfante – yo sé que te ha encantado verme con el, lo se por como me miraste y como me sigues mirando con deseo.-

Baje la mirada y me sentí avergonzado, se perfectamente que luce hermosísima, pero no quiero que nadie mas la vea así, solo quiero que sea mía, desde aquel día en el supermercado cuando me sonrió ofreciendo su ayuda me enamore, y cada día que pasaba mi afecto hacia ella fue creciendo inimaginablemente, pero soy muy tonto, porque se bien que ella no me quiere de igual forma y que a veces me trata mal, pero yo no, solo la quiero, es algo más grande que eso, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-Vez, te lo dije, no puedes negármelo- rio con orgullo – Este es el indicado, ya puedes irte, tengo que terminar de alistarme para el gran reventón al que asistiré hoy, lleno de chicos sensuales- esto ultimo me lo dijo coqueta, sentí como si me apuñalara por la espalda, sin pensarla dos veces me levante de donde estaba sentado y camine hacia la salida de su habitación, simplemente me marche.

* * *

_Hola, les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo leyendo mi historia, es mi primera vez. No duden en dejar sus criticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias, se reciben con ansias y de forma positiva._

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. El plan**

No podía despejar su mente y sentirse en paz, aun le molestaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no sabia como ni porque Sakura lo trató así. En esos momentos ni sus fieles libros le ayudaban, perdía su tiempo tratando de encontrar alivio en ellos. Llevaba más de 20 minutos intentando concentrarse, pero era imposible, ni las más cómodas condiciones le ayudaban, en este caso estando recostado en su cama con un libro en sus manos, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre almohadas.

Se sentó en la cama y por un momento su mirada se perdió en el techo, dejo salir de sus labios un suspiro lleno de frustración mientras aventaba el objeto que anteriormente estaba en sus manos hacia la pared dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su cama mientras con sus manos revolvía su cabello.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse acompañado de la voz de su madre lo saco de su trance –Sasuke es hora de cenar - ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, la última vez que miro el reloj eran pasadas de las 3 de la tarde, no podía creerlo ya eran más de las 7 de la noche y aun cierta pelirosa lo seguía atormentando.

Lenta y torturosamente sábado y domingo culminaron para así aparecer de nuevo el lunes, el día que le vería otra vez, era obvio si iban a la misma escuela y en la misma clase desde hace ya 3 años. Sin embargo, a pesar de su interés romántico, no deseaba verla, porque sabía que terminaría perdido en su mirada y derritiéndose con una sonrisa, dejando atrás sus frustraciones y rabias.

-Hey- sintió como alguien le daba un golpe en el hombro, por simple reflejo volteo hacia el lugar de su 'atacante', era ella, lo miraba como si nada hubiese sucedido y las cosas estuvieran bien. Sin darse cuenta se le quedo viendo, en ese mismo instante sintió como si destellos salieran de los ojos de ambos, pero otro golpe lo despertó de su fantasía -¿Qué te traes hoy? ¿No piensas decirme siquiera 'Hola'?-

-Ahh… lo siento, bue.. buenos días- sintió una mirada de desaprobación.

-Ya te dije que no seas tan formal conmigo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes Sasuke?, estamos en confianza _bebe _– guiño un ojo y le regalo su mejor sonrisa para así seguidamente incorporarse en su asiento justo frente a él. Sin notarlo una boba sonrisa se pinto en su rostro sintiendo como si el salón de clases fuera una nube de azúcar rosada.

Mierda.

Las cosas terminaron igual que siempre, ella llegaba regalándole una sonrisa y todas las horas que pasó pensando como confrontarla terminaban siendo en vano. No podía ser más idiota, bueno tal vez no lo era; más bien, simplemente Sakura era su kryptonita.

Sin notarlo la jornada escolar dio fin y ya se encontraba guardando todas sus pertenencias. Sakura se le quedo viendo por un instante frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Acaso él tenía algo extraño en su cara ese día?

-Me estas retrasando- dijo fingiendo ver un reloj en su muñeca – Apresúrate te espero afuera- lanzo su bolso hacia Sasuke y sin más salió del aula.

Tomo su mochila y la de ella, para así dirigirse a la salida de la escuela donde siempre lo esperaba Sakura, quien solía estar hablando de cosas triviales con sus 'amigas' o jugueteando con sus 'amigos'.

Miro aquella cabellera rosa y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-¿Así de colado estoy?- se dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba hacia Sakura, pero una voz lo hizo detener su paso.

-¿Sasuke?-

Volteo hacia todos lados y se encontró con la mirada de una chica de cabellos rojisos alborotados de ojos carmesí, su figura era esbelta, era más o menos de la misma altura que Sakura y su rostro tenía una apariencia agradable, pero si le preguntan a Sasuke no superaba la belleza de Sakura.

-Sabía que eras tu- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Mi nombre es Karin –Se presento.

-Mucho gusto…-agacho la cabeza en modo de referencia.

-El gusto es mio Sasuke- acomodo un mechón de su cabello –Quiero ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?¿En qué? Yo no necesito ayuda-lleno de confusión miro a la chica.

-Si, yo te ayudare, y te equivocas, si necesitas ayuda – suspiro ante la mirada de desaprobación del chico-Vamos Sasuke no me mires con esa cara, yo se lo que te digo, bueno en realidad…- retrocedió un poco dándole la espalda –Hablamos del factor Sakura- dejo salir un pequeña risita y comenzó a caminar –Te veo luego- levanto una mano en son de despedida y se retiro del lugar.

Prefirió ignorar lo que acaba de pasar y seguir con su lo suyo.

-¡Sasuke!- escucho el grito de Sakura e inmediatamente como era de costumbre fue hacia ella y comenzaron su camino a casa.

El silencio se apodero de la caminata rumbo a casa, pero no era incomodo, a decir verdad a Sasuke le era bastante agradable, por el solo hecho de pasar un rato con Sakura.

-Sasuke-

-¿Mmm?- respondió para darle a entender que tenía su atención.

-Mañana saldremos mis amigas y yo a pasar el rato- dijo mirándose las uñas- y necesito que digas que iré a tu casa a pasar la tarde, no quiero problemas-miro ansiosa al chico esperando respuesta.

-Yo…-dudo-no se si debas hacer eso…-le dijo tratando de evitar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-¡Pero Sasuke! No puedes arruinar mi diversión de esa forma, no seas egoísta- hizo un puchero poniendo ojos de cachorro sin hogar.

Como odiaba que lo chantajeara de esa forma, como podría negarse, pero el sabia que Sakura consigue las cosas cuando quiere.

-Vamos Sasuke, te lo estoy pidiendo de buena forma- golpeo su hombre con su mano en forma de puño –Ayúdame por esta vez, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- no recibió respuesta alguna y sin darse cuenta se enojo – Idiota, no me ayudes pues-

-Sakura no te enojes, por favor- no sabia porque pero un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje?, si me estas quitando la felicidad, es más ya no me hables por hoy- escupió sin más acelerando su paso.

-Espera Sakura- la tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole seguir y dejo salir un profundo suspiro de sus labios-Esta bien, te ayudare- instantáneamente la pelirosa se abalanzó sobre el dandole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Sasuke- le dijo con un tono lleno de alegría.

De nuevo Sakura se había salido con las suyas, solo bastaba que fingiera que esta herida y Sasuke automáticamente cedía a todos sus caprichos.

Se llego el martes y Sakura ya se preparaba para irse con sus amigas. Sasuke se lamentaba por dejarse convencer tan rápido, pero ya había quedado que así serian las cosas y no era momento como para decir que se había arrepentido de sus decisiones del día anterior.

La última clase del día era educación física, la cual prácticamente ya había terminado, y todos ya se estaban cambiando de ropa a diferencia de Sasuke que recogía el equipo deportivo que utilizaron durante la hora, no era como si le gustara hacerlo, si no que era el único que se ofrecía a ayudar.

-Sasuke, me voy, te encargo mis cosas- le aventó sus pertenencias provocando que todo aquello que yacía sobre sus manos callera al suelo, y como la descarada que es Sakura simplemente se fue.

Ahora tenía que volver a recoger todo, si de por si no lo hacia de buena gana, no puedo evitar susurrar algunas maldiciones. Aunque su naturaleza no era decir palabrotas, pero en eso momento no se puedo contener, sumándole le hecho de que últimamente su relación con Sakura ha ido de mal en peor o bueno tal vez él ha comenzado a darse cuenta de cómo realmente es el panorama y ya esta comenzando a sacarlo de quicio.

-¿Vez?- escucho una voz femenina y volteo hacia ella- Ella nada mas te utiliza, es hora de que tengas un poco de dignidad- dijo esto ultimo agachándose decidida a ayudarle con todo aquello que yacía sobre le suelo.

- Ella no me utiliza… es solo que.. bueno… ella – no sabia exactamente que decir – yo solo.. – estaba claro que no tenia justificación ni argumento.

- No lo puedes negar- dijo complacida.

Sasuke termino de rejuntar y acomodar todo en su lugar con ayuda de su acompañante. Ambos caminaban hacia una cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la escuela, aunque Sasuke no estaba muy entusiasmado al final acepto ir después de tanta insistencia.

Al entrar al lugar tomaron asiento y ordenaron bocadillos.

- Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, pero realmente quiero ayudarte- hizo una pausa- Sakura es una pesada, no me cae bien… pero no puedo soportar ver como utiliza a un indefenso conejito como tu- lo miro con falsa lastima.

- No me compares con un conejo y no necesito que me ayudes si solo lo harás porque me tienes lastima.- le dijo molesto decidido a irse del lugar.

- No te enojes- le miro directamente a los ojos- en realidad lo hago porque te debo una – le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- No lo recuerdas, pero tu me ayudaste cuando más necesitaba que lo hicieran- sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas y desvió su mirada por un segundo – por eso quiero ayudarte- finalizo.

No recordaba exactamente como había ayudado a esa pelirroja, bueno, realmente no recuerda haber tratado a ninguna chica con ese color de cabello alguna vez en su vida, pero aun así parecía ser honesta con sus intenciones y si realmente podía ayudarlo a mejorar su relación con Sakura, no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- le dijo.

-Primero cambiaremos tu ridículo peinado y nos desharemos de esas horrendas gafas- si Sasuke utiliza lentes y lleva su cabello peinado de una forma bastante ñoña el típico peinadito de librito.

-¡Oye!- se sintió ofendido.

-Aparte de que tienes algunas espinillas en el rostro y das el aire que tu ropa es tan horrenda como tus gafas.- le dijo sin más- pero creo que tienes esperanzas, y más si yo me encargo del cambio, para ello necesito verte mañana al terminar las clases-

-Espero que no me estes tomando el pelo- le dijo algo arepentido.

-Claro que no, mañana ire a tu casa y ¡comenzaremos el plan!- sonriente le dijo al chico.

Como habían planeado al siguiente día Karin se fue a donde la casa de Saskue junto con el al termino de las clases. Sin pensar en las consecuencias y en los posibles malentendidos Sasuke llevo a su habitación a Karin.

-Tienes muchos libros- dijo la pelirroja pasando sus dedos por la pasta de varios libros en el librero.

-Me gusta leer- señalo –Bueno… ¿Qué haremos? O mejor dicho ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?- la chica volteo a verlo y se sentó sobre su cama con invitándolo a tomar asiento como si de su casa se tratase.

-Necesito verte sin gafas- le dijo extendiendo sus manos sobre el rostro del chico dispuesta a quitarle los lentes.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con el cambio?- retrocedió inclinándose hacia atrás, impidiendo que lo despojaran de sus gafas.

-Es sumamente importante ver que tan alta es la calidad del producto, para saber que tan atrofiado esta y que se necesita hacer-le dijo bromeando de lo cual Sasuke se sintió ofendido.-Aparte que igualmente hare que te deshagas de ellas-

-Sin ellas no puedo ver bien, aparte de que no hay mucho que ver debajo de ellas- desvió su mirada.

Siendo su ultima acción el momento perfecto para recibir un ataque de parte de la chica.

-No debes bajar la guardia- la chica se abalanzo, quedando sentada sobre el chico.

-¿Qué cres que estas…?- no pudo terminar su frase cuando ya se encontraba forjeciando para que no le quitaran sus lentes, pero su lucha fue en vano ya que salió perdedor. Acababa de ser sometido por una chica, literalmente, al sentir que no puede ser brusco con ella, ya que como el hombre respetable que es, nunca lastimaría a una mujer.

La mirada de la chica se poso sobre su rostro inspeccionando cada detalle de él, parecía como si hubiese descubierto el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo. O tal vez había quedado en shock por su fealdad, seria un problema si se traumatizaba por ello.

-Pensaba que tendrías facciones agradables…-hizo una pausa- pero es… eres mucho más guapo de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado- le dijo aun sorprendida con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke fue abierta sin permiso. Y la imagen de Karin sobre el vientre de Sasuke mientras los dos yacían sobre se presento ante los ojos del visitante.

-Sasuke necesito que me ayudes… - dijo el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Inmediatamente la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia el dueño de la voz y Karin cayo en cuanta de que seria casi imposible que Sasuke no fuera bello, si tenia como hermano a Itachi, uno de los chicos mas atractivos que había podido ver en su vida. Itachi era más alto que Sasuke, su cuerpo estaba algo marcado, debido a las horas que pasaba entrenando, ya que pertenecía al equipo de atletismo de la universidad donde asistía, sus facciones eran maduras pero seguían siendo frescas. El solo era 3 años mayor que su hermano menor y se la pasaba tratándolo como a un bebe y divirtiéndose a costillas de él.

–Tal parece que se están divirtiendo- les dijo burlón mientras que a ambos se les subían los colores al rostro -Mejor los dejo solos, diviértanse- comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera Itachi, es un mal entendido- le dijo levantándose un poco con Karin aun sobre el.

-Ahh~ el pequeño Sasuke ya esta creciendo, es todo un adolescente hormonal- dijo con una lagrimita orgulloso, ignorando a Sasuke.

Karin se levanto y se sentó sobre la camada avergonzada.

-Lo siento- le dijo apenada y aun algo alterada por lo actualmente sucedido.

-No te preocupes él siempre es así- se incorporo en la cama, él también se sentía incomodo después de caer en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban hace unos momentos.

Descubierta la belleza de Sasuke, ahora el plan de conquista de Sakura sería más sencillo, ya que transformándolo en una mejor versión de el mismo seria irresistible para cualquiera, que incluso la misma Karin podría terminar comiéndoselo en el proceso.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Cambiando por ti**

Según los planes de Karin, comenzarían a trabajar el fin de semana. Lamentablemente ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a obligarlo a sustituir sus lentes por unas lentillas, así que tenia poco tiempo para despedirse de ellos.

Honestamente Sasuke no sabia si sentirse feliz o horrorizado ante la presencia de la pelirroja, sabia que le seria de ayuda, pero la posibilidad de quedar traumado persistía.

-Pueden guardar sus cosas, es hora del almuerzo- dijo un hombre de ya avanzada edad cerrando un libro.

Inmediatamente todos acomodaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo del aula de clases.

Al salir del aula Sasuke se topo con Karin, quien parecía estarlo esperando, aunque ella no se percato de su presencia al estar recargada sobre una pared baja dándole la espalda al aula.

Sasuke dudo momentáneamente el acercarse o no a la pelirroja, al final termino haciéndolo, ya que Sakura había salido literalmente en estampida del aula junto a sus amigas.

-Karin- le toco el hombro, y esta dio un respingo de sorpresa volteando hacia el dueño de dicha acción, al darse cuenta que era Sasuke, sonrió cálidamente.

-A partir de hoy comeremos juntos- lo miro esperando respuesta, pero fue inútil –Así Sakura sentirá que te esta perdiendo lentamente, o bueno notara un cambio en su rutina-lo tomo del brazo –Vamos- le dijo sin soltarse con toda la intención de comenzar a caminar, el simplemente se dejo llevar.

Después de conseguir su almuerzo, se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería, uno frente al otro.

-Olvide mencionarte que mañana tienes cita con el optometrista- le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

-¿desde cuando?- casi se cae de la silla.

-Desde que decidí ayudarte-siguió comiendo.

-Pero..-lo interrumpió.

-Sabia que aceptarías mi ayuda Sasuke- sonrió.

Solamente la miro por última vez, no tenía la planeaba protestar, debido a que la necesidad de consumir algo era mayor. Terminaron su almuerzo tranquilamente, por momentos conversaron de algún tema trivial, para suerte de él, ya que no estaba de humor como para seguir hablando de su cambio de imagen en progreso.

La semana paso más rápido de lo que pensó y ya se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de una clínica óptica. Recogería sus nuevos y nada deseados pupilentes. Ambos vestían ropa casual, Sasuke llevaba un gorro negro, una camisa blanca, jeans azules y deportivos, mientras que Karin portaba una blusa de tirantes azul acompañada de un short de mezclilla del mismo color y sandalias de pico blancas.

-¿No estas emocionado? -pregunto la pelirroja sentada a su lado con una sonrisa.

-No estoy seguro- dudo mirando el suelo nervioso acomodándose el gorro.

-Ya veras que será para bien- tomo su mano.

-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha es su turno- dijo una joven que vestía una bata de laboratorio.

Sasuke trago grueso y se levanto junto a Karin dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua.

Cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba fuera del lugar caminando hacia la casa de Karin.

-Son muy incomodos- dijo tallándose los ojos, ante la molestia que le causaban los lentes de contacto.

-Si, si, si te molestan, ¿en que estábamos?- hizo una pausa- es cierto iremos a mi casa, te tengo una sorpresa- lo miro

-¿una sorpresa?- la miro preocupado- espero no sea nada malo…-dijo para si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- miro al chico de reojo.

No caminaron más de diez minutos cuando Karin detuvo su paso al igual que Sasuke, quien lo hizo por mera inercia.

-Ya llegamos, me encanta que mi casa este cerca de la zona comercial-dijo soñadora deteniéndose frente a una casa de buen tamaño para una unidad domestica d personas, a simple vista se podía suponer que los dueños eran de bolsillo generoso ya que el jardín estaba bien cuidado al igual que el estado de la casa.

Ambos entraron a la casa, que honestamente estaba bien decorado, reflejándose que no escatimaron en ello y el empeño que pusieron en ello. Se incorporaron en la habitación de la pelirroja, la cual tenia un estampado de flores rosas y rojas en la pared, contando con algunos cuadros colgando sobre la pared, una cama de dos plazas cubierta por un cobertor blanco a juego con el tapiz, un burro a cada lado de la cama, un tocador frente a un espejo inmenso, también tenía un escritorio donde yacían libros y demás útiles escolares, había otra puerta que podía suponer que era un armario, todos los muebles eran de color blanco contrastando con el suelo color caoba.

-Ya tienes los ojos, falta el peinado, la ropa y tu nuevo estilo-dijo acercándose a su tocador-pero lo lograremos antes de la siguiente jornada-rebusco entre las cosas sobre el tocador.

-¿Tengo que usarlos todo el día?- señalo sus ojos con un dedo.

-No, por ahora solo en la escuela, después conseguiremos unos lentes que favorezcan tu rostro-tomo un cepillo y se acercó a Sasuke –quítate el gorro- ordeno y el simplemente obedeció.

Karin dejo el cepillo sobre la cama junto a Sasuke ya que lo único que necesitaba según su criterio era una buena sacudida, por lo cual llevo una mano a la cabeza del chico y revolvió su ya despeinado cabello.

-Listo-complacida se incorporo junto a él.

-Solo me revolviste el cabello-confundido la miro.

-No necesitas más, a partir de hoy olvídate de peinarte- desvió su mirada hacia el chico.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Eso no me haría ver peor?- pregunto desconfiado.

-¡Claro que no!- bufo- ese aspecto desalineado te hace ver atractivo- confeso, pero se levanto de la cama antes de que Sasuke pudiera ver su expresión-No es como si necesitaras mucho para lucir bien-volteo a verlo.

El resto del día la pasaron juntos repasando su nuevo estilo, aunque para Sasuke recibir tanta información de golpe acerca de cómo debe de actuar, no resulto ser una tarea fácil, al final de cuentas Karin solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo, lo que para él era un lindo gesto y para ella una especia de meta, lo cual comenzaba a ser el pasaje a una buena amistad.

Ya era lunes. Pero no era un lunes cualquiera.

La estruendosa música del despertador al amanecer, para Sasuke resulto ser más molesta de lo usual. Lo detuvo presionando un botón y al paso de unos minutos salió de la cama con desgano.

Gracias a Karin no había podido descansar apropiadamente el fin de semana, estuvo tan ocupado que siquiera se dio tiempo para pensar en Sakura.

Se encamino al baño con toalla y ropa en mano. Al entrar a la habitación dejo todo lo que cargaba sobre el mueble del lavado, se libro de toda las prendas que llevaba encima y se adentro a la regadera cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de si. Abrió la llave del grifo y se posiciono bajo el agua fría.

Termino su aseo personal, vistió su uniforme luciéndolo de manera inusual y tal como Karin le indico dejo su aun húmedo cabello intacto, no debía peinarlo.

Se coloco las lentillas con cuidado, a pesar de que aun le molestaran, tomo sus pertenencias. Dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios para así comenzar su rumbo a la salida de su casa.

-Ya me voy- grito abriendo la puerta.

-Que te valla bien _bebe_- contesto su madre, recibiendo como respuesta el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

Presentía que no seria su mejor día, aunque el hecho de ver a su hermosa pelirosa a primera hora del día lo motivaba un poco, aliviando sus penas, y más porque llevaba los últimos días alejado de ella.

Honestamente la noche anterior pensó mucho en los eventos que se podrían presentar, pero no estaba muy confiado, por el momento solo le bastaba con obtener la atención de Sakura a un nuevo nivel. También tenia la necesidad de llenarse de valor y confesar sus sentimientos, pero el miedo era mayor. No era correspondido y tal vez nunca lo sería, pero Karin estaba reviviendo la pequeña luz de esperanza que alguna vez llego a tener sobre ello.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba frente a la escuela, observo su alrededor y ya había bastante gente, siempre acostumbraba llegar temprano cuando sol almas se podía apreciar en los alrededores, pero ese día salió unos minutos más tarde y recorrió el trayecto con calma.

Al adentrarse en la escuela sintió las miradas de varias personas, en su mayoría féminas, quienes parecían hablar de él, le observaban como si fuese una persona totalmente diferente a la que es, como si nunca le hubiesen visto. Le resulto algo incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, al menos que fuera para molestarlo o algo por el estilo, pero en ese momento eran diferentes, incluso pudo percibir expresiones que parecían insinuantes y con dejes de coquetería, prefirió ignorarles, lo más seguro es que fuera su imaginación y que estuvieran viendo a alguien más.

Sakura estaba fuera del aula platicando con sus amigas, y aunque no quería admitirlo se le hacia raro que Sasuke aun no hiciera acto de presencia, el siempre solía ser el primero en llegar al aula, la primera persona que saludaba en el día, incluso los últimos días ya no la esperaba al final de la jornada, se retiraba antes de que lo notara y en los descansos siempre desaparecía. Le toco observarlo un par de veces conversando con una chica, a quien aun no distinguía, pero se le hacia familiar. Tal vez ella y Sasuke comenzaron a salir, pero de ser así él se lo hubiera contado con anticipación. Estaba comenzando a pensar bastante en su amigo, no era como si sintiera algo, el simplemente es su amigo y como amiga tiene la obligación de estar al pendiente de él, eso era todo.

-Oye Sakura, tal parece que tu chicle ya entendió como están las cosas- le dijo una chica de ojos miel y cabellos castaños, de figura esbelta y baja estatura, quien portaba la falda del uniforme a mediación del muslo y los primeros botones de la camisa escolar desabrochados.

-Sasuke no es mi pegoste, él es mi amigo-molesta miro a su amiga, Sasuke fue la primera persona que conoció al llegar a la ciudad, él era diferente a cualquier otro ser que jamás hubiese conocido, era alguien digno de conocer.

-Vale, vale, pero no te enojes-entrecerró los ojos ante la reacción de su amiga ¿desde cuando defendía a ese costal de papas?

-No digas eso Matsuri si Sasu es un amor con Saku- abrazo a Sakura una chica de ojos azules y cabellera rubia larga sostenida en una coleta, y con un mechón cubriendo una de sus mejillas, la apariencia de su uniforme era más modesta que la de Matsuri, la falda no era tan corta pero por igual llevaba los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. Ella era Ino una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, contaba con curvas bastante prominentes a pesar de tener una figura bastante esbelta.

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo la castaña con la mirada clavada en un punto del pasillo.

-¿Quién que?- Ino llevo su mirada hacia el mismo punto y abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Sakura las imito viendo hacia el mismo punto, honestamente no le puso mucha atención e inmediatamente regreso su mirada hacia sus amigas. Por un instante dudo al reaccionar en la forma de la silueta que acaba de presenciar sin interés. Volvió a posicionar sus ojos sobre esa persona, dio unos pasos al frente, dispuesta a averiguar de quien se trataba, pero una voz femenina la hizo parar en seco.

-¡Sasuke!-una pelirroja se prendió del brazo el chico, el cual detuvo su paso.

La pelirosa se encontraba perpleja ante la situación, ese no podía ser su Sasuke. Ante sus ojos estaba un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos como la noche de piel nívea, dueño de facciones endemoniadamente atractivas. El uniforme lo portaba en la talla justa, resaltando su figura delgada pero varonil. Le costaba tanto creerlo que por un momento pensó que debía ser alguien con el mismo nombre, pero recordó que esa era la chica que había visto junto a Sasuke, y que lucia como una versión de facciones levemente más delicadas que Itachi. Acaso el oculto su belleza bajo su ropa, lentes y peinado todo este tiempo o no conocía su potencial. Como no pudo notarlo teniendo ya varios años conociéndolo. Aunque en esos momentos resplandecía ante sus ojos, cierta pelirroja arruinaba su rango de visión, le molestaba su cercanía.

¿Podía ser posible que Sasuke rompiera su caparazón para estar con aquella chica?


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Un nuevo tu**

Respiro hondo varias veces, regreso su atención a sus amigas quienes aún contemplaban aquella escena, aunque honestamente más bien tenían su mirada clavada en otra cosa.

-¿Sera un chico nuevo?-llevo una mano a su barbilla la castaña-¿Sera ella su novia..?-se sobresaltó- Seria un desperdicio- hizo un puchero.

-Mmm…-dudo-No creo que sea nuevo, siento que ya lo he visto en la escuela-tomo un mechón rubio entre sus dedos, jugando con el -¿Qué piensas tu Saku?-la miro-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura, responde mujer! – frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-reacciono ante el llamado de su amiga.

La campana salvo a Sakura por el momento, no tendría que escuchar tan pronto a su amiga reprochándole que le ignoraba completamente. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, Sasuke si era culpable.

¿Cómo se le ocurre de la noche a la mañana cambiar?

Miro por última vez a su amigo y entro al salón como la mayoría de los estudiantes. Tomo asiento y por primera vez en su vida sintió un vacío al no ver a Sasuke en la butaca frente a la suya esperándole, saludándola formalmente y terminar regañándole por ello. Las cosas estaban cambiando.

Se desesperó al no verlo ingresar al salón, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos y el aun no aparecía en el aula, nadie a excepción de ella noto su ausencia. El profesor de esa clase solía llegar tarde y solo impartir unos cuantos minutos, tal vez por eso no se preocupó por incorporarse como era usual. Esa debía ser la razón o bueno eso quería creer.

Por otro lado en los pasillos ya prácticamente vacíos estaban Sasuke y Karin conversando.

-Siento algo en el estómago-con una mano en este mismo dijo.

-Solo estas un poco ansioso, lo superaras ya verás- lo animo –Vamos es hora que entres, se está haciendo tarde- sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda en son de apoyo –Nos vemos- se fue.

-Eso espero…-murmuro viendo la silueta de la chica desaparecer al doblar en el pasillo.

Cerro los ojos un momento, respiro profundamente y acomodo su mochila dispuesto a dirigirse con la frente en alto y lleno de confianza, o bueno eso esperaba.

Al estar frente del aula, medito por un segundo y abrió la puerta de golpe. No era su intención abrirla de ese modo, pero estaba nervioso, y para su mala suerte todos guardaron silencio volteando a ver hacia la puerta. El silencio se apodero del aula por unos instantes, hasta que se dejaron percibir algunos murmullos.

No podía quedarse todo el día en el marco de la puerta, debía tomar asiento. Camino hacia su lugar usual frente a Sakura, quien lo miraba confundida. Estaba a punto de darle la espalda para sentarse, pero los labios moviéndose de la pelirosa lo detuvieron. Si no se equivocaba le estaba tratando de decir algo y sin entender el mensaje se incorporó en su lugar.

Las miradas de sus compañeros, en su mayoría femeninas, aún seguían sobre él.

¿Tan mal se veía? Sabía que no debió obedecer a Karin y peinarse, las personas hablaban de su persona como si tuviera monos en la cara y quisieran burlarse o algo por el estilo.

El profesor de la primera hora solamente paso a dejar una hoja con deberes para la próxima clase e indicándoles que podían hacer lo que quisieran el resto de la hora, excusándose que en su camino a la escuela tuvo complicaciones, como era usual, llegaba diciendo alguna cosa que ni el mismo se la creía, pero a ellos les daba igual, solo bastaba que la calificación final fuese la que desearan y todo estaría bien.

Lentamente las dudas se despejaron sobre si aquel chico era nuevo o no. El patrón de comportamiento era idéntico al de Sasuke, lo que eliminaba todo pensamiento acerca de un alumno nuevo, pero despertaba nuevos por la apariencia del pelinegro que mágicamente se transformó en una persona atractiva.

En cuanto el profesor se retiró, el bullicio estallo, pero lentamente el aula quedo prácticamente vacía.

-Saku, Matsuri y yo saldremos un rato, ¿no vienes?-pregunto su rubia amiga.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes, vallan sin mí-una falsa sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

-Ok-dijo sin más y se retiró la rubia junto a la castaña.

Se levantó de la silla, avanzo un poco y sin previo aviso tomo el cuello del pelinegro, obligándolo a pararse y caminar hacia algún lugar de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sin entender dejándose llevar por el tirón de la pelirosa.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, antes de decir algo más su trayectoria termino. Estaban bajo la sombra, tras el gimnasio de la escuela, lleno de césped, acompañado de algunos árboles, teniendo fama de ser un lugar bastante solitario, pero visitado por algunos alumnos para fumar o realizar alguna actividad indebida.

Sakura llevo su mano al rostro de Sasuke, proporcionándole una suave caricia, sobresaltando al pelinegro, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Qué alivio- retiro su mano.

-¿Alivio de qué?- la miro confundido.

-Olvidalo, hay algo más importante que discutir-lo miro de pies a cabeza e inconscientemente se mordió el labio -¿A qué se debe tu cambio? ¿Acaso es por ESA pelos de tomate podrido?- se sobresaltó, pero se dio cuenta de cómo se expresó. Bajo su cabeza volteando hacia un costado ocultando con su cabello su leve sonrojo.

-No hay una razón en específico, ella es Karin y me ha estado ayudando- hizo una pausa recordando las veces que le ha sido fiel a una causa falsa -aparte no es como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas- metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón desviando su mirada con falso desinterés, el cual más bien se podría interpretar como agotamiento mental.

-Aun así, debiste pedirme ayuda, a mí a tu querida amiga desde hace ya varios años, de confianza y no recurrir a terceros a quienes no les incumbe- clavo su mirada en los ojos del pelinegro.

-¿Y desde cuando te incumbe que haga?-alzo la voz y gruño bajo, realmente estaba cansado de todo, y llegaba su amada Sakura a joderle más la vida en plan de reprocharle las cosas que hace, ni que fuera su mascota.

-Vamos, no es para que te pongas así- intento calmarlo ocultando su sorpresa ante la actitud rebelde de su sumiso pelinegro.

-Estoy harto de ti y tu actitud- dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, la mano de la pelirosa tomo su muñeca, pero en un brusco movimiento hizo que esta le soltara y siguió su paso.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Sasuke vuelve aquí!-ordeno señalando el suelo-¿Me ignoraras eh?- corrió hacia él y bruscamente lo pego a la pared del edificio, se dejó caer sosteniéndolo de la camisa obligándolo a imitarla, hasta tocar el suelo y quedar uno frente al otro en silencio.

Se llevó un susto y sorpresa ante la reacción de la chica. Estaba sentado recargado contra la pared, prácticamente acorralado ante Sakura hincada, tomándolo de la camisa peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Sabes?- paso un dedo por todo su abdomen, desde abajo hasta que llego a su cuello y finalmente a sus labios –Tal vez yo…- llevo su mano a su mejilla, acorto la distancia entre ellos –Solo tal vez…- comenzó a cerrar sus ojos acercándose más, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los del chico, quien estaba paralizado mirándola con el corazón a mil por hora y las mejillas ardiendo –Relájate…- uso un tono meloso.

Todos sus sentidos estaban alterados, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir, no podía controlar su respiración, no le quedaba más que intentar calmarse. Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo. Lo que no percibió fue la sonrisa triunfante de la chica quien en un movimiento sigiloso se acercó a su oído, dejando que su aliento choque contra su oreja y escucho un susurro 'sigues siendo mío'. Abrió los ojos de golpe cayendo en cuenta que seguía jugando con él.

Su mirada estaba llena de desconcierto, tristeza, rabia y de un sinfín de emociones incluyendo el deseo.

-¿Te lo has creído todo?- sonriendo con superioridad –Que estúpido- comenzó a reírse y se retiró dejándolo solo.

-¡Maldición!- sacudió su cabello con frustración.

* * *

Sakura estaba complacida, con lo sucedido, pero de alguna forma u otra, la culpa comenzaba a molestarla. Pero no podía permitirse sentirse así, ya que claro estaba que no hizo nada malo, en cierto modo solo marco los limites. Él es el culpable de todo, se negaría a todo reclamo de parte de Sasuke, porque si sentía la necesidad de hacerlo era muy su problema, ella no fue la causante de ello, el sí.

Se encontraban Sakura, Ino y Matsuri en la habitación de esta última. Sakura acostada en la cama, Ino sentada en un puf y Matsuri en la orilla de la cama.

-Te ha ignorado todo el día-le recordó su rubia amiga-¿Qué le has hecho Sakura?-

-Yo también quiero saber, ¿Qué le has hecho ahora que esta tan bueno?- miro con reproche a la pelirosa.

-¿Yo?-riendo-¿En serio?¿Yo?- continuo-Absolutamente nada- cambio su expresión a una seria- Es problema de el-dijo sin importancia.

-¡Que mala!- la regaño- Si no fueras mi amiga, pensaría que eres borde y superficial como una rubia- entrecerró los ojos.

-¡OYE!-haciendo un puchero se dirigió a la castaña-¡Yo no soy así!-

-Tu eres diferente Ino, eres rubia, pero no eres borde-sonrió.

-Parecen bebitas peleando- rio – Me voy- se levantó tomando sus pertenencias.

-¿Tan rápido?-puso ojos de perrito- Si no tenemos ni una mísera hora en mi casa, no te vayas-

-Tengo cosas que hacer- abrió la puerta de la habitación- ¿Me acompañas o salgo sola?- parada en el marco de la puerta miro a su amiga.

-Está bien- se levantó resignada.

* * *

La relación con Sakura iba de mal en peor. Su demostración de poder fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Estaba totalmente claro que a pesar de conocer sus sentimientos, ella lo tomaba como ventaja.

De camino a casa llego al supermercado, saludo a los encargados a quien conocía de casi toda la vida. Siempre lo trataban con amabilidad.

-¡oh! Sasuke, ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en un muchacho tan apuesto?- pregunto la anciana mujer tras el mostrador.

Quedo perplejo ante la declaración de la mujer, lo único con lo que reacciono fue con una mirada de desconcierto señalando su persona.

-Jajajaja-llevo una mano a su mejilla- No tienes por qué ser tan modesto niño- continuo riendo la mujer dejándolo en paz.

Camino hasta los refrigeradores tomando un refresco y una fritura de los exhibidores. Sin darse cuenta estaba sobre el pasillo donde conoció a Sakura. La imagen impregnada de recuerdos lo invadió. Aquella chica tan brillante que lo deslumbro con su sonrisa. La Sakura que lo enamoro en un día de primavera.

Sus sentidos se alteraron, llevo su mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón acelerado, mientras sus mejillas ardían y su respiración perdía su ritmo normal. Si sus sentimientos perduraban con la misma intensidad, sería casi imposible detenerlos.

La imagen de esa mañana apareció, destruyendo su fantasía momentánea. Todo rastro de alegría desapareció de su rostro, comenzó a sentirse agotado e irritado. Retiro su mano de su pecho y suspiro lleno de frustración y cansancio observando la palma de su mano.

No podía seguir así.

Si continuaba siendo parte de aquel juego tan vil, de seguro terminaría destrozado. No dejaría que Sakura Haruno lo utilizara de nuevo. Haría lo necesario para hacerla probar una cucharada de su propia medicina. No sabía como pero sería su nueva meta.

**Hola, quiero agradecerles a tod s los que le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia, se que no es la mejor, aun me falta mucho por aprender y mejorar mi redacción. Tal vez sientan que las cosas estan pasando rapido, pero gomen no es mi intención (;°;)**

**Acepto sugerencias en sus reviews hermosos, cuentenme que les gustaria que pasara (°w°)**

**Gracias de nuevo nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ( °u° )/**


End file.
